


Video Games

by apricot_butter



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_butter/pseuds/apricot_butter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years apart, Makoto finally meets Kisumi again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

It’s the last day of eighth grade, and Makoto had gone home with Kisumi to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation. They were sitting on Kisumi’s bed, playing video games, just as they had done countless times over the past year. Kisumi was sitting close, his knee pressed against Makoto’s. The game ended with another victory for Makoto, and Kisumi groaned loudly and lay back on the bed, his controller dangling in his hand.

“I’m never going to win against you, am I?” Kisumi was grinning. “You’re just too good.”

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. You have plenty of time over the summer to win.”

“Actually I don’t,” Kisumi said, sitting up again. “Have you forgotten? My family is taking a long vacation this year. And next year we’re going to different high schools so…”

“Oh.” Makoto had been trying to make himself forget these facts, that he could very well lose his best friend.

“At least you’ll have Haru to keep you company.” Kisumi was smiling again; nothing could keep him down for long, and he wrapped his arm around Makoto’s shoulders.

Makoto ignored the familiar twinge he has begun to feel in his stomach whenever Haru’s name was mentioned. “I know, but still. I’ll miss you.”

“You’re too sweet, Makoto.”  
   
“It’s true!”

Kisumi shook his head. “I know it is. Makoto Tachibana is nothing if not sincere. And,” Kisumi paused, and if Makoto hadn’t known better, he would have thought he was nervous. “I’m going to give you something to remember me by.”

“Wha-” Makoto barely had time to process what he had said before Kisumi tilted his head and pressed his mouth against Makoto’s.

Makoto wasn’t sure what he was doing exactly: it was his first kiss. But Kisumi was definitely experienced, shifting so that he was facing him more directly, and moving his mouth and tongue in ways Makoto attempted to imitate. The kiss was a bit awkward and uncomfortable; Makoto’s neck was starting to ache from being twisted in a strange angle, and he could feel his face and neck glowing red. But when Kisumi pulled away, he was smiling. “I won’t forget you either,” he said, more serious and quiet than he normally was. 

They kissed one more time that night, a quick peck at Kisumi’s doorway as Makoto was heading home. And Kisumi was right; Makoto didn’t forget him, even as he began to fall more in love with Haru. No one forgets their first kiss.

***

Years passed. Makoto swam more, made new friends, grew even closer to Haru and Rin. And when he began to volunteer at Coach Sasabe’s swim center, he would have never expected to see Kisumi there.

What surprised Makoto the most was how little Kisumi had changed: while his skin had cleared and he was about six inches taller, his hair and facial features were the same. Even his speech patterns and hand gestures were similar; Makoto couldn’t help the deja vu he felt when he spoke to him, like they were just simple middle schoolers again. 

They were walking home from the center together. “Funny Haru didn’t want to come with us,” Makoto said. Haru had been at the center with the two of them, though he had just silently turned away when Makoto invited him to walk with them. Haru was always quiet, but with Kisumi, his silence nearly bordered on rudeness.

Kisumi shrugged. “I don’t mind hanging out with you alone.”

“So what do you want to do? I know it’s dark, but there might still be some restaurants open.”

“Actually my house is right around the corner. Maybe you could come over and have dinner? We can play some video games afterwards, for old times sake.” Kisumi waggles his eyebrows.

“That sounds great.”

Dinner was mostly spent catching up. Makoto tells Kisumi all about the swim club, and meeting Rin again, and Rei and Nagisa and Gou. Kisumi tells him about the people at his new school, and the club activities, and how he’s been voted the king of every dance he’s attended. Eventually, Makoto is helping him put away the dishes (Kisumi laughing, “You haven’t changed, Makoto.”) And then Kisumi leads him up to his room again, which ignites another feeling of deja vu: several familiar posters are hanging on the wall, and the bed and TV are still in the same position. Makoto sits down on the bed, while Kisumi messes with the TV. He stands ups, bringing Makoto a controller, then sitting next to him.

Makoto feels as if he’s stuck in a flashback. He can feel Kisumi inching closer and closer to him, and he knows what’s coming next.

They’re still in the middle of the round when Kisumi puts down his controller, grabbing Makoto’s chin and pressing his mouth against his. Makoto is quicker to respond, and he at least has a semblance of an idea of what he’s doing this time. The kiss is more aggressive, and Makoto can feel himself breathing hard. Kisumi’s mouth tastes like strawberries, and his hands are wandering down Makoto’s body, rubbing his shoulders and chest.

Kisumi breaks away, kissing along Makoto’s jawline. His hand has reached the crotch of Makoto’s pants, and Makoto can barely hold back a small squeak of surprise as Kisumi starts to rub against him.

“You want this, right?” Kisumi whispers in his ear.

“Yes,” Makoto gasps. 

Kisumi smirks, palming Makoto’s erection, and he blushes even more. Kisumi can probably tell that he’s a virgin; nobody experienced would be so excited from just some kissing and touching. 

Kisumi undoes his belt, sliding his pants down his legs. “How do you even find boxers with orca designs on them?” he says, laughing quietly.

“They were-” Speaking is growing more and more difficult as Kisumi’s hands reach into his underwear. “They were a gift from Nagisa.”

Kisumi smiles, then pushes Makoto on his back on the bed. His boxers have been completely torn off, tossed to the side with his pants. Kisumi is bending over him, keeping his fingers wrapped around Makoto’s dick, and leaving kisses on his hipbones and inner thigh. 

Makoto lets out a loud gasp as Kisumi puts his lips on his dick, slowly working it into his mouth. Kisumi works Makoto with his hand at the base, while using his mouth and tongue on the rest.

It doesn’t take Makoto long. The pressure is so intense he has to close his eyes, and within a few seconds his hips are bucking and he’s coming with a particularly high pitched and ridiculously embarrassing noise. 

Makoto has to keep his eyes closed for a few moment, and when he finally opens them again Kisumi is looking down on him and wiping his mouth.

“Did I take another first time from you?” he asks, smirking.

Makoto can only nod. From this angle, he notices the bulge in Kisumi’s pants, and he feels horribly selfish and inconsiderate. He pushes himself into a sitting position, Kisumi straddling him. “Here,” Makoto says. “Let me repay you.”

“You sure?” Kisumi raises an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Makoto is growing more confident again. “Yes. Let me do it.”

Kisumi nods, then nudges Makoto off of the bed. Kisumi stands up, leaning slightly on the edge of the bed, and Makoto stays on his knees in front of him. Though he’s becoming a little more sure of himself, he’s still a bit apprehensive as he pulls Kisumi’s pants and boxers down. He tries to imitate what Kisumi had done to him, kissing him on his thighs before moving on to actually sucking him off.

It’s much more difficult than Kisumi made it seem. He chokes almost instantly, and Kisumi asks him if he wants to stop. But Makoto shakes his head the best he can, and tries moving his head back and forth, beginning to get the hang of it. Kisumi’s hands are squeezing his shoulders, and though Makoto doesn’t feel as if he’s doing the best job, Kisumi comes relatively soon and Makoto swallows in surprise. 

Kisumi is petting his hair. “You did really well,” he says, his voice low. 

Makoto nods. “Is it all right if I use your shower?” he chokes out. Now that they’re done, he feels a bit ridiculous kneeling in front of Kisumi, and is suddenly aware of the come on his stomach and legs. 

“Sure. First door to the left.”

Makoto awkwardly stands, picking up his clothes from a pile on the floor and making his way to the bathroom. He stands under the spray of the shower, his eyes closed, letting his mind clear a little.

He likes Kisumi. He thinks he’s cute, and funny, and he’s a great kisser. But he doesn’t want to date him or anything; for the first time during the night Haru’s face appears in his mind. He doesn’t feel for Kisumi the way he feels for Haru; he just wants to hang out and play video games and suck Kisumi’s dick every once in a while. 

Makoto get out of the shower and dries off, then walks back to Kisumi’s room, fully clothed once more. Kisumi has his t-shirt and boxers on; his pants are still in a heap on the floor. He pats the spot on the bed next to him, and Makoto sits next to him. He lays down with his head in Makoto’s lap.

Makoto looks down at him, feeling more and more guilty with every passing second. “I don’t want to date you!” he finally blurts out. 

Kisumi raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“I like you a lot and you’re my friend and I like what we did and I would love to again but I just don’t feel like I should feel about a boyfriend and...” Makoto is rambling, his face growing redder.

“It’s okay, Makoto.” Kisumi is smiling gently up at him. “I understand. It’s pretty obvious I’m not the one you’re in love with..”

Makoto blushes more.

“He’s lucky.” Kisumi sits up, gently kissing Makoto’s cheek. He leans against Makoto’s shoulder, reaching down to pick up the controllers that had been knocked to the floor. “Now come on. Let’s play another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't rewatched the series in a while, so I apologize for any mistakes in events or mischaracterization!


End file.
